


Sexual Healing

by StarvingLunatic



Series: Scarred [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biracial Character, Bisexual Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Character of Color, Friendship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Romance, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F/F. Set in between Scarred for Life and New Cuts, Old Wounds, this is how Dane ended up on Nicole's health insurance. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after Scarred for Life and before New Cuts, Old Wounds.
> 
> Warning: this hasn't been beta’ed, so expect mistakes. Sorry in advance.

Sexual Healing

Nicole was supposed to be working. Well, in her mind, she was working. Just not on anything that had to do with her clients. She had other legal matters on her brain. When she left for work that morning, Danny had been limping worse than usual. She had played it off as nothing, but Nicole suspected it had something to do with the dampness in the air from the impending rainstorm. It just reminded Nicole about Danny’s injuries and how they hadn’t healed properly. And how they were unlikely to heal properly considering Danny’s healing process, which was to act like she was totally fine.

“But, you’re not…” Nicole muttered as she typed on her computer. Glancing at her side, she flipped through some papers. She needed to print one more thing.

“Hey, you ready to go?” Mina asked, poking her head in the door.

Nicole glanced up as her eyebrows drew in close. “Lunch time already?”

“Uh, yeah.” Mina stepped into the office. “What are you doing in here?” She cocked an eyebrow as she inspected Nicole’s desk.

Nicole gathered up the papers. “Have you ever heard of privacy?”

Mina snorted. “We roomed together in college. You know the answer to that.”

The answer, of course, was that Mina had no sense of privacy, personal space, and sometimes boundaries when it came to Nicole. She’d gotten better over the years, but it was still a task to keep her in line. Mina smiled at her.

“So, what are you up to?” Mina asked.

Nicole waved her off. “I’ll tell you when we get back.” Mina wouldn’t stop until she found out anyway. “Come on, let’s go have lunch.”

Mina nodded and, just like that, there was no more talk about what Nicole was up to…until they came back from lunch anyway. Mina actually followed her back to her office, as if she didn’t have anything to do on this fine, cold January afternoon. Nicole sighed and rubbed her eyes when Mina fell into the chair in front of her desk.

Nicole threw her hands up. “Fine.” She picked up the papers and was about to explain, but her phone rang. She handed the papers to Mina, knowing she’d figure it out, and then answered the phone. “Nicole Cardell.”

“Hey, Chem. Just calling to check on you,” Danny said.

Nicole tried to hold in a grin. She didn’t need Mina making fun of her about how Danny affected her. After all, Mina was about to give her a mouthful about those papers anyway.

“I’m doing all right. What about you? Does your knee still hurt?” Nicole asked.

“I did like you said and put some ice on it. Gonna ice it again after I go teach a lesson. I hope it doesn’t rain or snow or whatever is supposed to fall from the sky,” Danny chuckled.

Nicole had to laugh, too. “As long as it’s not fire and brimstone, I think you’ll be all right.”

“What kind of coat would I wear for fire and brimstone?”

A playful scoff escaped Nicole. “As if you’d wear a coat.”

“Well, you got me there. You want anything special for dinner?”

Nicole glanced over at the papers, which Mina was half-sorting through while half-eavesdropping. Nicole rolled her eyes at Mina not even trying to disguise what she was doing. Mina shrugged.

“I’ll pick something up. I want you to stay off your leg after you walk Haydn. Put ice on it, too.”

“Okay. Love you.”

“I love you, too.” Nicole hung up after that.

Mina didn’t even give it a second to hang in the air. “I love her, too. Can I keep her?” She flashed Nicole big, batting eyes.

Nicole scoffed. “I think your husband will have something to say about that.”

“Oh, please. If you trade Shawn Haydn for me, he’d help me move out.”

Nicole chuckled. “Does he talk about you like this at work?”

Rolling her eyes, Mina scoffed. “You know he’s worse. His friends still hate me because they haven’t figured out this thing called ‘joking.’ I worry about his intelligence and how it must kill his brain cells when he’s with them.”

Nicole shook her head. “You’re horrible.”

A bright smile lit up Mina’s face. “I do my best. Now, on to this.” She slid the papers back to her. “Do you really think Danny’s going to go for this? She ran away not too long ago because you guys were getting close and she got scared. This will probably just scare he off.”

“Okay, she didn’t get scared about us getting close. She got scared because she thought she’d hurt me.”

“Even if that’s the case, isn’t this too much too soon? I mean, you’d practically be married. I don’t think she’ll go for it. Hell, I’m not sure if I’ll let you go for it right now.”

Nicole frowned. “Domestic partnership isn’t marriage.”

Mina shrugged. “It’s close enough to scare the shit out of someone who’s skittish. Now, I like Danny. She makes you happy and she takes care of you, but she ran away to avoid hurting you and she hurt you. I think you’re going all in way too soon, as we both know you have a habit of doing.”

“I’m not going all in. This isn’t about marriage.”

Mina’s brow furrowed. “Then what is it about?”

Sighing, Nicole tapped her chin for a couple of seconds with two fingers. “Danny needs health insurance. It’s that simple. Her leg, knee, and hand aren’t getting any better and she just ignores it or accepts that it’s like that. Her leg and her knee might actually be worse after she came back and she’s just not telling me. Sometimes, she limps more than usual. She winces when she stands up. She needs help and she can’t afford it.”

Mina nodded, but her face remained a bit tense. “So, you’re going to put her on your health insurance and then what?”

“She can get physical therapy.”

“Nicole,” Mina said her name in a somewhat scolding tone.

Nicole scowled. _What is Mina’s problem?_ “What? She needs this.”

“Yeah, but you have a history and she has a history. Her history includes running away and your history includes putting more into a relationship than your partner. You’re giving way too much here. I mean, a domestic partnership does more than get her on your health insurance.”

Nicole sighed. “I know, but she needs this. Besides, even if we don’t work out—which I refuse to believe is true—I wouldn’t care if she was still my domestic partner and had access to my health insurance and things. She needs this. If you would’ve seen her when she came home…” She swallowed hard and looked away as her stomach turned. She felt sick.

She hated remembering when Danny finally came back a few weeks ago. She’d been…messed up, to say the least, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Nicole wanted to be angry with her, but it was impossible because she was so thoroughly hurt. Concern remained.

Nicole shook the memory away. “Anyway, she needs this.”

“Then tell her to get a real job.”

Nicole blinked and, for the first time in a long time, Mina looked a bit shamed. She had crossed a line. Nicole was tired of hearing Danny didn’t have a real job. She was a tutor, but more than that, Danny would happy to tell anyone she was a housewife and she did a damn good job at it. Nicole came home to a meal, a clean house, and best of all, a kind, loving companion. Danny was the person who listened to her grip without making her feel bad for doing it, who supported her through her dreams, and made sure she knew she mattered just because of who she was, not because of what she could do. 

Mina held up her hand. “That didn’t come out right,” she said. “But, tell Danny to go out and get a job with benefits. Most jobs will give her healthcare. She doesn’t need to piggyback off of you and I get the feeling she won’t want to.”

Nicole had to resist the urge to grind her teeth together. _Why did I have to tell her?_ “It’s not about want. She needs this, right now, and I don’t think it even crosses her mind. Even if I told her to go out and get a job with benefits, I’m sure she’d blow it off. She’d tell me her leg doesn’t bother her that much or hers okay with her hand.”

Mina didn’t look convinced if the frown on her face meant anything. “I still don’t think this is way to go about it. She has to care about herself. You can’t carry her. You shouldn’t carry her.”

“Mina, she’s not…” Nicole sighed. “She’s not going to hurt me again like she did before. She’s trying. God, she went shopping for my birthday present with my parents, even though my mother can’t stand her. She put up with that for me. She wants to be here for me.” 

“That doesn’t mean she _will_.”

“She won’t take advantage of me. She hasn’t done so yet.”

Mina sighed and rubbed her forehead. Nicole knew Mina was just looking out for her. Mina actually liked Danny quite a bit. She needed to make sure Nicole saw both sides of this, though, and thought it through. _But, I have thought this through_.

“Nicole, this is basically a marriage, still,” Mina said.

“No, this is just about the insurance. Marriage is marriage.” She gave Mina a stern look.

“You know what I mean. Besides, I’m sure she’d see it this way, too.” 

“Look, it’s not marriage, not even close. I don’t want to pressure her into anything and I’m not ready for that level of commitment either. I worry about her, though. She’s got serious injuries and she’s not treating them in any way. She hasn’t seen anyone about them. I’m not even sure when her last checkup was.” 

“I worry about you. You have a long history of giving too much too soon in a relationship. I don’t want to see this turn into that,” Mina said.

“It won’t. I promise.” 

Mina only turned her mouth up and gave Nicole a dead look. Nicole didn’t know what else to say. Danny needed to see someone about her leg, knee, and hand. She needed to do something about them.

“You know where to find me,” Mina eventually said, getting up and leaving. 

That was Mina’s way to remind Nicole she was there for her without the added, “this is going to blow up in your face.” Nicole wasn’t sure if it would. Danny might get upset if she ever found out they were in a domestic partnership, but the only way Nicole could get her the coverage she needed, not just for her injuries, but in general, Danny needed to be covered under her insurance, not just health, but also dental benefits. Besides, should something happen to either of them, this would give them solid ground to be there for the other. 

“So, I’m doing this,” she said. It felt more like a pep talk than an actual decision, but she was doing this. Right after that, she’d look up physical therapists and found the right one for Danny.

-8-8-8-8-

Dane sat on the sofa, flipping through her writing pad. She heard Nicole’s car pull into the driveway and she glanced out of the window to see the headlights just before they turned off. She met Nicole at the door.

“It feels so good to be home,” Nicole sighed before Dane kissed her. Dane then slid Nicole’s coat off of her shoulders and hung it up in the closet.

“Rough day?” Dane asked, slipping back to Nicole’s side to take a bag of takeout from her.

“Things picked up in the afternoon. I’m still trying to understand how my firm is as prestigious as it is. I mean, beyond the partners, me, Mina, and Clara, I’m not sure who the hell is actually working.” Nicole shook her head. That was the stress talking. Nicole rarely made fun of her parents’ second child—the law firm.

“But, don’t you see like the same ten idiots day in and day out?” Dane asked.

Nicole only shrugged. Dane imagined a law firm that size employed a lot more than the few people who made Nicole’s life Hell. She just wished they would fire those few who did. Surely they weren’t that great at their jobs.

“Well, how about you go up and have a nice hot shower? I’ll have this dinner plated and set up by the time you come back down. Maybe even a little dessert,” Dane said with a smile.

Nicole smiled, too. “Sounds good.”

They exchanged a kiss and then Nicole was gone. Dane went to the kitchen, setting the food down on the counter, and set the table. She checked to see what sort of dessert she could throw together to help lift Nicole’s spirits. There was just ice cream.

“I’ll buy some cake for the end of the week then. It’ll be a good treat for making it through this week,” Dane muttered to herself.

Popping open the containers of food, Dane smiled as she saw the food. _Oh, we’re having lamb_. She wasted no time putting the diced lamb and rice onto two plates. She poured lemonade for them both to drink.

“Do we have some bread to go with this?” Dane moved to check and found they did. So, she cut up some bread and buttered it. Her stomach growled as she put the bread in a basket and placed it in the middle of the nook.

“Wow, you sound hungry,” Nicole laughed as she strolled into the kitchen. Her hair was wet and wore just her robe.

“Uh…” _Okay, I can speak, so I have to say something. And I should probably try to say it to her face, not her wet legs or nipples_.

Nicole laughed again, which meant she probably wanted Dane’s brain shorted out. She kissed Dane before easing into her seat. Dane managed to shake herself out of the daze and sat down.

“I think I prefer you looking at me like you want to devour me than the food,” Nicole said, a teasing smile and playful sparkle in her eye.

“You only say that because you’re stressed out and my tongue relaxes you,” Dane shot back with a smile of her own. “Wait, is that why you went out and got my favorite lamb? You want my body, don’t you?” She wiggled.

Nicole laughed. “Funny you should put it like that.”

Well, now Dane was intrigued. “Okay, you got me. What’s up? Why’d you go out and buy food?”

“Well, because you need a break from cooking every now and then. But, it’s more to soften you up to sign some papers for me.” Nicole ate some, possibly to make it seem like these papers were no big deal. 

Dane nodded and ate some herself. “What are the papers about?”

“Just to get you some insurance. In case something happens again.”

Frowning, Dane shook her head. “I’m okay. Shouldn’t need insurance. I mean, I just go out to tutor and I don’t have much of that thanks to my stupid walkabout…or bender. Whatever the hell it was.” She ran her hand through her hair.

“Danny, this is more than just you getting injured. You need to have regular doctor’s visits. When was the last time you went to the doctor? Hell, when was the last time you went to the dentist?”

The last question was much harder than the second. In fact, Dane wasn’t sure she’d ever been to the dentist. But, she must have. She had all of her teeth. Surely she wouldn’t have been able to keep all of her teeth on her own. After all, she thought it was a miracle she kept all of her fingers and toes on her own.

“Danny?” Nicole said. 

“Um…I’m trying to remember if I have been to the dentist. Don’t think I have. The doctor is easier to pin down. I mean, obviously I saw one when my leg was broken.” Sighing, Dane hated to admit this. “Maybe you should tell me about the papers.”

Nicole blinked. “Really?” 

“Yeah. It’s easy to be reckless and stupid on my own, but I’m not alone anymore. My actions affect you. I hurt you when I left and I hurt you when I came back. I need to get my act together because I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Nicole was her top priority, all the time from now on. Dane would watch what she did, making sure to protect Nicole even from herself. She didn’t want to fall into the same category as old lovers and also those pests at Nicole’s job. She wanted to make Nicole’s life easy, not add any stress.

“Danny, you’re fine, love,” Nicole said.

“No, I’m not.” Dane knew she was a mess. She might always be a mess if she didn’t start doing things to change that. “I know what I am. Don’t try to downplay it. I have to get better. I don’t want you to ever doubt how I feel about you. I don’t want my father to be able to get in my head about you ever again. I don’t want anyone to do that, so I need to get better. I need to get my act together.” 

Nicole must’ve heard the conviction in her voice because she just nodded. They ate in silence. Dane worried she ruined the night.

“Chem…” Dane sighed, not sure what she should say. “I don’t want to be a burden to you.”

“You’re not, baby.” Nicole reached over the table and placed her hand on top of Dane’s. They locked eyes. “I need you to understand that. I just want you to take better care of yourself, not for me, but for yourself. You need to take care of yourself, my love.”

Dane sighed. “I don’t think…I don’t think I know how to do that.” It wasn’t a concern she ever had. Looking back, she always had a child’s perception of her own mortality, despite everything that happened to her.

“Small steps. Can we start with signing these papers?” Nicole offered a small smile.

Dane nodded. It seemed like a simple thing and Nicole was right. She needed to figure out what it meant to “take care” of herself and she needed to figure out how she would be better. It was something that plagued her since she had returned and nothing came to mind beyond not running away and staying away from all of her favorite vices. There was more to it, though. _But, what is it?_  

“How’s dinner?” Nicole asked, halfway through her food.

“Good as always,” Dane answered, or so she assumed. She was too distracted to really taste it. Usually, when they had this meal, though, it was great. Why would this one be any different?

Another soft smile graced Nicole’s features. “I’m glad. I like getting to treat you sometimes, like you spoil me.”

Dane smiled back, even though she didn’t think she did much spoiling. They finished up. Dane cleared the table and did the dishes. Nicole tried to help, but she just shooed her away. Nicole giggled as she exited the kitchen. Dane had to laugh. Just hearing Nicole titter lifted her spirits and reminded her that she wanted to live for that woman.

“Witchcraft,” she muttered as a joke. But, she was half-convinced Nicole was some kind of temptress. How else could she explain smiling while doing the woman’s dishes? Not that she cared.

Once the dishes were done, she joined Nicole in the living room. Nicole cuddled into her and Dane wrapped her arms around the redhead. Some movie played on the television, but Nicole had a folder in her hand and seemed to be paying attention to that. 

“These are the papers. I need you to sign these,” Nicole said, handing Dane several papers.

“Okay.” Dane grabbed a pen from nearby and just signed wherever Nicole told her. 

Nicole looked at her with an arched eyebrow. “You don’t want to read them?”

Laughing, Dane shrugged. “I trust you.” She did. Besides, she doubted she’d understand them if she did read them. She had jargon in enough contracts to know it would make little sense to her.

“I’d still prefer you read them.” 

Dane snorted and handed her back the signed documents. “I trust you.”

Nicole gave her a half-smirk. “Okay, I won’t argue. But, please, from now on, read anything you need to sign.” 

Dane nodded. She knew that, but she trusted Nicole. Nicole didn’t make a fuss over it, packing up the papers and then leaning back against Dane.

“I’ll have to get those notarized,” Nicole said for no reason. 

“We can do it tomorrow.”

Nicole looked at her, as if to ask if it was so simple. Dane smiled. Yeah, it was that simple.

-8-8-8-8- 

Nicole found a physical therapist she liked and she knew this part would be much harder than getting Danny to sign the domestic partnership papers. Danny still hadn’t asked much the papers, even when they got them notarized. She wasn’t sure what to make of that, but Danny claimed it had to do with trying to make herself better, whatever that meant.

Of course, this could work to her advantage. Danny might see using a physical therapist as making herself better. Well, she’d see. She had the information and she was home. Still, she felt like this conversation wouldn’t be fun.

Nicole sat in her car for a while, trying to think of how she’d lead into this conversation. _Shit, I should’ve bought her that lamb dish she loves again_. Unfortunately, Danny probably would’ve thought something was up if she showed up with the takeout twice in less than a week. A knock on the window made her jump.

“Danny,” she muttered. Her girlfriend stood right at the window.

“You okay? You been out here for a while. I wasn’t sure if I should come out, but dinner’s almost done,” Danny said.

“Oh.” _Wow. I must’ve been here for almost twenty minutes then_. “I’m fine.” 

Danny nodded and opened the door for Nicole. Nicole gave her a small smile as she exited the car. Danny shut the car door and they walked into the house.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Danny asked, shutting the door behind them. 

“I’m fine.”

“Hard day?”

Nicole shrugged, not wanting to lie. “Isn’t it always?” She wasn’t sure how she’d make it through school and work, but she damn sure would try. Work gave her a good excuse, though, for her odd behavior.

Danny seemed to buy that, though. Nicole sighed, but tried not to feel guilty. After all, she’d tell her the truth when they ate dinner. For now, she went to have a shower, hoping to relax some before this conversation. 

“You wanna tell me about work?” Danny asked as they sat down for dinner. 

“No, it’s the same as always. I do wonder how I’m going to make it through class and work. How will I be able to get any school work done if I’m going to have to help these coworkers with their crap?” Nicole sighed.

“You should talk to your parents. They’re not totally unreasonable, right?”

Nicole shook her head. “No, they’re not, but I don’t know what to say. They’ll just take this as proof that I shouldn’t go back to school.”

Danny nodded. “Try. They might surprise you. They surprised me when they actually showed up at the mall to help me shop for your birthday gift.”

Danny had a point there. It was worth a shot. She’d wait for school to start, though. This way she would show her parents her workload and hopefully gain a little empathy.

“Is there something else?” Danny asked, studying her.

For a moment, Nicole just squinted at her. _How does Danny know me so well?_ She was touched, but she was more nervous than anything else. How will Danny react to this? 

Nicole released another sigh, longer than before. “There is.”

“So, tell me what’s up, Nick. You don’t have to be nervous about it.” Danny reached across the table, caressing her hand for a moment. 

“I know.”

Danny took a deep breath and leaned forward a little. “Is it bad?” 

“No, it’s nothing bad. It’s actually very good. I…” Nicole took a deep breath of her own, but played with her food a bit. “I found a good physical therapist.” 

Danny’s forehead wrinkled as her eyebrows drew in. “Why do you need a physical therapist?”

Nicole slumped a little. “Baby, seriously? You know I don’t need one. You need one.”

Danny let go of her hand and waved her off. “I’m fine. Besides, I can’t afford that.”

“Danny,” Nicole said in a stern tone.

“I am fine,” she insisted.

“I’ve seen you enough to know what ‘fine’ looks like and lately you haven’t been ‘fine.’ Your leg and your hand get tight and tingle when it’s going to rain. You’ve actually taken to icing your knee with me only needing to say it once. You don’t even argue anymore. I know that’s not a good sign.”

Danny arched an eyebrow. “So, you want me to argue? Like now, you mean?”

“No, I want you to get better and I know you want to, as well. I know you want to play your guitar like you used to.”

Danny frowned. “I’ll never play like that again,” she growled and glared at her. “So, there’s no need to hope.”

Nicole scowled. “Okay, maybe you won’t be as good as you once were, but that’s no reason to give up. You can still be great.”

“Great? Great?” Danny scoffed and glowered down at Nicole even harder. For a second, Nicole expected yelling, screaming even. But, then Danny took a deep breath and sighed. “It’s not important.”

“But, it is,” Nicole said. Danny trying to brush it off as unimportant was just her giving up. She had given up because while she might be able to play her guitar good someday, hell, even great, she would never again be a god with her guitar. Nicole suspected that ship sailed the second Danny’s hand was broken. _Bastards_. _Heartless bastards_.

Danny’s face was still tense, but she shook her head. “It’s not, so don’t worry about it anymore.”

“Baby, we both know how much you want to be able to use your hand again. I know it’ll never be like it was, but improving it isn’t a bad thing. You could strengthen your leg, so you can ride your bike more often. I know how much you love riding your bike.” Danny traveled on her bike everywhere faithfully, unless she was in the car with Nicole. The constant riding strained her leg, though.

“I can handle it,” Danny said through gritted teeth.

“There’s nothing wrong with getting better. I know it’s frustrating because you’ll never make it back—” She didn’t get a chance to finish.

“You know?” Danny growled, hitting the table with her palm. “How could you possibly know? You never heard me play back then. You don’t know what it’s like.” She held up her left hand. “They should’ve just cut it off. At least then, there’d never be any stupid hope.”

Nicole reached over and grabbed Danny hand, holding it gently. “No. They should’ve left you alone point blank, but they didn’t. You still have your hand and it can still do things, but you can’t give up on it. I’m not saying have hope that one day it’ll be like it once was. Things change sometimes and they can never go back, but that doesn’t mean you should just stand still.”

Nicole wasn’t sure where those words came from. They seemed like something Danny would say more than she would, but if they did the trick, she didn’t care. Danny was silent, but her breathing was so loud. She wasn’t panting exactly, but maybe the house was just so quiet, Danny’s breathing seemed to boom.

“Danny, you’ve made it seem to me that you don’t want to be the person you were when you first got out of the hospital. You aren’t the same person who was numb, who didn’t care, and how floated through this world like some kind of living ghost. You care about yourself now, as you should. No, your hand will never be as it was, but you can’t punish it or yourself for something beyond your control. You can do yourself a favor and try to improve, though,” Nicole said.

She dare not say it, but she felt like physical therapy would also be like actual therapy for Danny. It was obvious Danny never really dealt with the trauma she’d gone through with her beating or the betrayal of her best friend or the fact that she lost the only thing in the world that held meaning to her. Perhaps, if she could at least heal her body somewhat, she could cope with the loss of everything else.

“Wouldn’t it be better to be able to use this hand more,” Nicole said, caressing Danny’s hand with her thumb. “Than to wish it was cut off? If you worked on it, you wouldn’t have to resent it.”

Danny’s expression remained the same. “It’ll never be the same…” she whispered.

“Nothing ever is, love. Things change in this world, in this universe all the time. I know it might not seem like it, but you’re blessed to still have this hand. No, it can’t do what it used to, but if you dedicate yourself to it, give it care and attention, it could grow to be better. It could change, just as you have.”

Danny’s bottom lip suddenly trembled. “But, what if it doesn’t? What if this is it? What if…what if I ruined it?”

“I’m sure you didn’t.” Nicole made sure her voice was low, hoping her words seeped into Danny and conquered all those spaces where fear ruled. “You don’t have to be frightened, Danny. It’s better to find out than think the worse. This would be like if you wrote a song, but the lyrics weren’t good. You’re not going to throw the whole song out. You’ll just work on the lyrics until they’re the best they can be.”

Danny’s jaw was tighter than ever, but her lip continued to quiver. Nicole wasn’t sure what that meant. Should she keep talking? She didn’t really have anything to say beyond that. She didn’t want to point out Danny was afraid nothing would help because that was obvious. Danny probably wouldn’t take kindly to it being said aloud, anyway. So, she sat there quietly. Danny did the same. 

The night then went on as if Nicole never mentioned physical therapy. Somehow, the tension eventually evaporated. They cleared the table. Danny did the dishes while Nicole took care of some light work. They watched a couple of movies together.

-8-8-8-8-

Dane stared at her left hand while Nicole slept soundly beside her, curled up against her side. She flexed her fingers, watching as they barely moved, and thinking about how stiff they were. _Once, these fingers ran along the neck of a guitar as they caressing it. Now_ … She couldn’t even think about now.

Her left hand, more than her leg or knee ever could, represented what she had become after trying to help Bryan, after having faith in humanity once again. It was broken. She was broken. It would never work properly again and neither would she. While music had returned to her, she’d never hold sway over it like she once had. She’d never be able to rid herself of the poison inside of her, never be able to touch crowds again, never be able to connect with people again, never be able to be at peace again. It was all gone.

 _But, is it really?_ She had once lived in such despair, believing music had completely faded from her life and left her merely existing in this life. Now, she had music again, the world had shine again, and she dared to think all of humanity didn’t completely suck ass now. Glancing at Nicole, she knew peace beyond music. She had changed. She had gotten better as far as she was concerned. _Doesn’t my hand deserve that chance as well?_

It would be easy to give up. She knew that. She had done it before, but allowing things to change, opening herself up to new things, had proven the right thing for her. _There’s no reason to shut down now. There is light in the world and I should like the shine, try to feel the sun_. And, with that, she made her decision, so she fell asleep.

In the morning, Dane woke up to Nicole in her arms like always. She had to make breakfast and pack Nicole’s lunch. But, she wanted to hold Nicole for just a little longer. Nicole turned, curled in closer, as if she wanted to be held just a little longer. Dane obliged.

“I’ll go,” Dane whispered.

“Hmm?” Nicole said, probably in her sleep.

“I’ll go to physical therapy.”

Nicole only made a noise again, but Dane told her again when she was awake. So, Nicole made an appointment and Dane was subjected to what she’d eventually consider Hell. She was certain her physical therapist was the Devil on the flesh.

-8-8-8-8-

“Never again!” Dane snarled as she burst into the house, limping the whole way. Nicole was behind her. This was week two of physical therapy and so far things only hurt more, not less. “I might as well invest in a fucking cane!” she huffed, throwing herself on the couch.

“Baby,” Nicole cooed and the sound of it made Dane want to throw something.

“No!”

“Danny, I know it hurts now, but in the long run you’ll be the better for it,” Nicole insisted, sitting down next to Dane.

Dane only glared at her. There was no way she would go back to that demon woman for a third time. Nicole sighed and didn’t say anything. She got up and walked into the kitchen. Dane watched her leave, but refused to follow.

After almost ten minutes, Dane glanced toward the kitchen. Maybe she should follow. What if she did something that messed everything up? Yeah, physical therapy was awful, but she didn’t want it to cost her Nicole. She was about to get up and even apologize, but Nicole came back in. She had tea with her and a plate with cookies. Fudge, brownie chocolate chip cookies. Nicole was worried.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Nicole asked quietly, placing a mug of tea in front of her.

Dane frowned and shook her head. She had said her piece already. Physical therapy didn’t help. Everything hurt more than it did the day before. It was useless. Her hand would always be useless.

So, they sat there quietly, drinking their tea and eating cookies. Nicole, of course, handled most of the cookie eating. At some point in time, Nicole took Dane’s hand, the one not holding the tea mug, the left one. She gave it a little encouraging squeeze and Dane frowned, hardly feeling the pressure at all. _Useless_. 

“You have to do things with it,” Nicole whispered.

Dane blinked and looked over at her. “Huh?” 

“Your hand. She said you have to use it.”

Dane snorted. “I do.” Well, she tried, but it was useless. How could anyone use something that was so decidedly useless? 

Nicole stroked Dane’s knuckles with her thumb. “More so than you have. Crystal said you have to do more things with it. There’s no reason why you can’t regain most of the use of your hand.”

Dane growled, hating the demon woman’s name. Nicole just smiled at her and then turned her attention back to the television. Dane sighed and glanced at her hand. She couldn’t see how it was possible for her to gain “most of the use,” whatever the hell that meant, in her left hand. It was stiff and numb most of the time. How could using it change that?

“Can we not talk about this anymore?” Dane asked quietly.

“Fine. I won’t say anything,” Nicole replied.

Dane sighed and pulled Nicole close. She wanted this to be the end of things, but she was sure it wasn’t. They’d undoubtedly be back at the evil physical therapist’s office next week.

-8-8-8-8-

Nicole had to think of something to get Danny to use her left hand and also to try to get her spirits up about physical therapy. She had an idea, but she wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. She would’ve liked to talk it over with Mina and Clara, but the idea was a little embarrassing. Not to mention, she didn’t want to tell them about Danny’s physical therapy, even though it wasn’t bad. She would prefer Danny tell that one just because it was her thing. 

So, flying solo, she decided to go ahead with her idea. She retired to bed early that night, wanting to get some reading done, but also wanting to go through her sleepwear for the perfect piece to execute her plans. Once she found something fetching, she changed and then decided to get some reading done. Eventually Danny would be up and discover her. 

It didn’t take long at all for Danny to wander upstairs. She entered the room quietly, in case Nicole was asleep. Nicole moved and positioned herself against the pillows while Danny wasn’t paying attention. Danny eased the door shut, making sure it was practically silent as it closed. Then, she turned to the bed and gasped loud enough for Nicole to hear. Of course, the best part of the reaction was the wide grey eyes locked on Nicole, who was spread out on the bed with a very short navy blue teddy with lace cups.

“For me?” Danny asked.

“Well, who else would it be for?” Nicole countered with a smile.

Danny grinned and then shucked off her t-shirt and shorts to join Nicole in the bed. Of course, she was still wearing a tank top, bra, boxers, and probably panties under those. _Is she ever going to stop layering?_  

Nicole put her book down just as Danny joined her on the bed. They met with a kiss, Nicole pressing her hand to the back of Danny’s neck while Danny was much more interested in pulling Nicole closer. Nicole reached for Danny’s hand while she was preoccupied, taking hold of Danny’s right hand.

Danny didn’t seem to notice at first. They spent a lot of time leisurely kissing. Danny ran her free hand up and down Nicole’s body, inside and outside of the teddy. Nicole whimpered and moaned while trying to feel Danny, but she mostly consciously held onto Danny’s right hand. She let go when it was obvious Danny wanted to take their clothes off, but then immediately took it again when they were both nude. She kissed Danny, hoping it would distract her from noticing Nicole had her hand. 

It wasn’t until Nicole was on her back and Danny hovered over her did the musician finally realize she hadn’t had use of her right hand. She tried to pull it from Nicole’s grip, but Nicole held firm. Danny leaned down and kissed Nicole.

“Baby, you know if this is going to progress, I’m gonna need my hand back,” Danny said. 

“But, I like it,” Nicole replied. She ran her thumb along Danny’s hand, holding it tightly.

“Well, I guess you can keep it…” Danny began kissing her way down Nicole’s neck.

“No, don’t go,” Nicole whined, wiggling a bit and pressing her body against Danny’s. 

Danny’s brow furrowed. “Uh…a little limited on what I can do if you want to hold my hand the whole time.”

“But, I want to hold your hand.” Nicole turned her head and kissed Danny’s knuckles. “And I want to feel you against me.”

Danny shifted her body, trying to get comfortable more than likely. Nicole mewed as she felt Danny’s skin against her own. Danny propped herself up on her left elbow, but frowned as she realized that wouldn’t work.

“This would be easier with my right hand,” Danny finally said.

Nicole moved enough to feel for Danny left hand and held it, too. “This hand is just as good. I’ve felt it, had it slide inside of me, and sent to heaven with it.” 

Danny shook her head. “It’s useless.”

“Just try. Please. I really want to hold your hand.” This was not a lie.

Danny sighed and probably saw through Nicole’s plea, but kissed her softly as she adjusted her body where she leaned on her right elbow. Nicole moaned and arched as she felt Danny’s fingers on her. She pulled Danny closer as she slipped inside.

Danny didn’t get much of a rhythm. Nicole wasn’t sure if it was the actual hand or just Danny wanting it to seem useless. It didn’t matter. It still felt good. Danny felt good. 

“Yes, baby,” Nicole hissed, moving with Danny’s fingers.

Danny dipped her head, kissing Nicole’s neck. “It feels good?”

“Always…” Nicole clutched Danny’s shoulder. “You feel good all the time.” 

Danny moved with more intent. Nicole hissed held Danny tighter as pleasure built, but as time passed it became clear this wasn’t going to go as planned. Danny never got a rhythm and her thumb pressed too lightly against Nicole’s clit. She panted for more, but Danny didn’t deliver. She could feel Danny getting more and more tense as time went by.

“Damn it,” Danny growled and tore herself away from Nicole.

“Baby,” Nicole whined, which turned into a moan as Danny’s mouth moved against her.

Feeling Danny’s tongue against her worked wonders for Nicole. Her hands crawled through Danny’s soft hair as brilliant sparks shot through her body. A loud moan escaped her as she peaked. Her back arched and she couldn’t catch her breath. It was like floating. 

Danny spooned against her as she calmed down. Nicole pressed herself against Danny, reaching for some part of her. Danny gave her a hand.

“That was a little different,” Nicole said. 

“Using my left hand,” Danny replied, as if that made any sense.

“It wasn’t bad, love, just different. You had me tuned way up.” 

Danny kissed behind Nicole’s ear. “Not on purpose. It’s just…” She just sighed, as if that was an explanation.

“It was nice.” Nicole turned around, wanting to face Danny. She needed Danny to believe her. “It was nice. The build up was wonderful.”

Danny snorted. “You just want me to use my left hand more.” 

Nicole laughed. “Well, yes, but I also enjoyed this. You keyed me up so much that it made the climax even better. Baby, the hand isn’t useless.”

“It couldn’t make you come.”

Nicole sighed. “It didn’t have to. It just added to the experience.”

Danny shook her head and frowned slightly, clearly not buying it. Nicole sat up a little, just wanting to reach for Danny’s left hand. She placed it on her breast and then slid her hand to Danny’s breast.

“How about you try using it just here, then?” Nicole asked. She released Danny’s right hand and lightly dragged it down her hip while she moved her own hand in between Danny’s legs. Danny hissed and spread her legs wider. “How about that, baby? You just use it here?”

“Why?” Danny breathed, her left hand massaging Nicole’s breast.

“You need to use it and I like it. I like the build up.” Nicole glided through Danny. The warmth of Danny’s body made her want to melt, but more than that, she wanted to make Danny see stars, too. 

“You’re just…” Danny hissed as her hips moved. “You’re just saying that…”

Nicole smiled, setting the pace of her fingers just the way Danny liked them. “No, I’m not. I liked it. Please.”

Danny merely moaned. Nicole smiled to herself and then moved down Danny’s body. She captured a hard nipple between her lips and tongued it. Danny moaned more and her hips moved faster. Nicole decided to remain where she was for the moment, enjoying the pert breast in her mouth. Danny’s body moved faster with each flick of her tongue and she caressed Danny more until she felt Danny shudder against her. A low, cute whine escaped her.

For a long moment, there was nothing more than the sound of Danny’s breathing in the room. She pulled Nicole close while Nicole left her hand nestled between Danny’s legs. Danny kissed the top of Nicole’s head. 

“Fine, I’ll go to stupid therapy,” the musician sighed. Nicole just laughed, not sure how the hell she won that argument.

-8-8-8-8-

I hope you liked the story. You can come say hi to me over on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/). Thanks for the support. I appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). If you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).


End file.
